huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntik Wiki:Gallery Policy
Galleries on Huntik Wiki are collections of images which must abide by the Image Policy. There are two types of galleries on Huntik Wiki in order to allow the galleries and articles to run in as smooth a manner as possible. Category Galleries The primary type of image galleries is the Category Gallery. Each Category Gallery contains every image depicting their respective topic (i.e. Titan, Seeker, episode, etc.). Images are added to a gallery by categorizing the image based upon the title of their respective article title. For instance, images containing Dante Vale are classified under Category:Dante Vale while images containing Ashtoreth the Colossus are classified under Category:Ashtoreth. Article Gallery Sections The second type of image galleries is the Gallery Section on articles. Each Gallery Section is a short section which occurs near the end of the topic's article, with only a Trivia section following when applicable. These images must focus on the topic of an article. This Gallery contains a link to the larger Category Gallery of the topic, using the template, and which contains a preview of the available images. The general idea is to have a small sample of the most important images, so card scans should be avoided. Ideally, a Gallery Section should only be between 1 and 2 rows of images (1-6 images). No Article Gallery should exceed 3 rows (9 images). The Category Gallery will take care of everything not shown in the Article Gallery.As a general rule of thumb, the Gallery Section should not exceed the length of the written article. If an article length is around the equivalent of two rows of images in a gallery, it's probably best not to exceed a single row. ;Character Gallery Sections Seeker and non-Seeker Gallery Sections should include available stock art. Generally speaking, additional images for human characters should only depict differing wardrobes or key events. If no additional stock art, wardrobes, or key event images are available, the Article Gallery should be omitted. All images should focus on the person and have the person facing forward. ;Titan Gallery Sections Titan Gallery Sections should contain one image each of its Amulet, its Icon, and itself. A Powerbonded Titan should additionally include images of its Powerbonded Icon and its Powerbonded form. Additional images should only be applied when they are highly important to the Titan in question. ;Spell Gallery Sections Spell Gallery Sections are typically not needed on spell articles as the infobox image tends to be sufficient. When necessary and useful, images depicting alternate effects of the spell may make it useful to add an Article Gallery in certain cases. ;Episode Gallery Sections Episode Gallery Sections should typically be between 1 and 2 rows (1-6 images) and should depict the major events of the episode. These images should be as crisp as possible. Images may also appear throughout episode articles for illustration. See also * Category:Navigation templates contains templates used at the top of category Gallery Pages, Quotes Pages, and Appearance Pages. * Template:Gallery is used on every article before an Article Gallery.